User blog:MysticalArceus/FREE Anime Avatars!
I am making FREE ANIME AVATARS! Read from the top till bottom. I am currently OPENED! Start ordering! (When I am closed, wait for the slots to get opened up, or until Arceus is done with editing the shop!) Maximun 5 slots awaiting: #1. ' '#2. ' '#3. ' '#4. ' '#5. When I am done with your order, it may be posted on my DeviantArt(@MysticalMoonyPopplio). Let's go over some rules! #1. No cursing/swearing in forms(it's against wiki rules!). #2. When using the anime image I made for you, please credit me(considered art theft, also against wiki rules)! #3. Please only pick options that I can do. #4. No spamming in the forms(against wiki rules as well). #5. Please do not edit the image I have made for you unless you have permission from me(also art theft)(since I made the image :V) #6. Do not sell the sprite I have made for you. #7. These characters are free, so don't pay me c; #8. If you are going to edit the image I made for you, you must have permission from me to edit the image I made for you! If you are going to edit that sprite, make sure you have my permission(considered art theft is edited without permission.)! #9. Please don't order more than 2 at a time. #10. If you ordered a sprite, waiting time could take from 1 day-1 week. If it takes longer, message me on my message wall and I'll explain why. #11. If you ordered an image and I've declined, wait 24 hours(1 day) to try and order again(there may be something wrong with your order, so double check before you order!). If I am happy that day, I'll let you order later in the day. #12. Saying 'But, I didn't read the rules!' or anything similar to that will NOT be an excuse! #13. Please only order 2 '''colors. #14. I don't care for this rule, but have fun~ Failure to obey the rules will result in: -No finished anime charatcter for you(Wait 24 hours and try again). -Form lock for an expiry time of xxx(Usually 1 week, or longer is necessary). -Blacklisted(where you lose all capability of getting an anime character for an even longer time, or even forever). What I can do(EXAMPLES ARE NOT FREE TO USE!): '''Free-Style Ask Arceus to make you a free-style character! EX: ' ' ''' '''Pokemon Ask Arceus to make a specific Pokemon in anime human form(Some Pokemon may not be combatable)! EX: ' ' ''' '''Anime Animals Ask Arceus to make an Animal as anime! EX: ' ' I am currently OPEN! P'lease use this form when I'm open(or something very very similar):' Hey Arceus, I want an Anime character! Type I'm requesting: '''(insert one of the options here) '''Hair color(s)?: (insert color(s) here ; maximun colors are 2 ; you may have streaks/highlights, but please specify what color for the streak/highlight as well.) Gender?: '(boy or girl) '''Clothes!: '(schoolgirl/boy clothes, princess clothes, regular clothes, etc.) (color(s) go here) 'Accessories?: '(wings, bows, cape, etc. maximun is 6)(color(s) go here) 'Hair style?: '(emo, regular girl/boy hair, etc.)(color(s) go here) '''Eyes!: * (cute eyes, serious/tired eyes, regular eyes) * puipel color(s) here. * eye color(s) here. Stance?: (yes or no ; if yes, please describe it ; if nom you my remove this part of the form.) Is there a specific image/character you want me to make the character based out of?: '''(yes or no ; if yes, insert the link/image here ; if no remove this part of the form.) '''NOTE: This blog/shop is still in progress! You can order, but please note that I may add future options! Category:Blog posts